


Timeless Bliss

by Altraya



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: 24!luna x 30!noct x 24!luna, 30!noct x 24!luna x 20!noct, Cat Ears, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, magical body doubles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2019-12-30 17:38:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18320078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altraya/pseuds/Altraya
Summary: During his 10 years in the Crystal, Noctis is accompanied by Lunafreya, and they spend time becoming more intimately familiar with each other. Near the end of his stay, they have learned to use the odd magics within the Crystal to indulge in some reality bending fantasies.





	1. Chapter 1

Time was a bizarre concept to Noctis since the Crystal had taken him within it. It was a fluid thing here, where reality could be bent with some focus. He had company for the days that seemed to both fly and crawl by, layered on top of one another, experienced all at once and one step at a time, somehow concurrently. Lunafreya was with him in the astralscape, and they made the most of their time. Confessions had been made, they had poured their hearts out to one another, in those early days when time still felt real and normal to him.

"What are you thinking about?" Her voice was sweet as always, and soft hands caressed his face, brushing over a beard that had grown there, perhaps simply because he felt it should, what with their indolence.

His eyes cracked open and he smiled at her, taking hold of her wrist gently, guiding her hand so that he could kiss each of her fingertips in turn. She giggled and squirmed as it tickled, and he let her go with a quiet laugh. "Time."

"Time?"

"It's what I was thinking about. How long have I been here? It could have been a week, a month, a year, 5 years, 10, 20, more...?"

"Almost 10," she whispered softly, and her fingers threaded through his hair, scratching along his scalp in such a satisfying way. A grunt was his only response to her answer. She had a much better grip on reality than he did, but that was because her soul still permeated much of Eos. He was held in the Crystal in mind, body, and spirit, and while it was connected to the planet, he could not get information from its connection. She, on the otherhand, was in the Crystal only in body and spirit. Her mind, the cognitive version of herself, it was out there, guiding Oracle magics to preserve the planet.

Lips pressed to his forehead and he leaned back in his seat, reaching up to rub her shoulders. She smiled sweetly down to him, a hint of sadness in her expression. That was happening more and more lately, and he had to assume it was because he would be leaving this place soon. If that was the case, then they had to make the most of their time together. He had been working on his ability to manipulate reality in this odd place, and he had something in mind, having gotten the idea from some pillow talk from Luna some time ago.

Pillow talk, with Luna. It was still a dream to him, he smiled, and that wistfulness worked to fuel his magic and the flexible reality around them. Luna squeaked when arms wrapped around her from behind, and Noctis grinned in his seat, as another version of himself with his younger face, that from when he had last seen Luna alive, was the one holding her. Each Noctis had a similar expression, but it looked so different on the face of the young man, compared with that of his weathered and bearded adult face. Luna blushed furiously at the realization that she had one Noctis in front of her and one behind her, and she breathed out, "Stars above, this is not good for my heart." Noctis, the older one, chuckled, while smooth lips trailed along the nape of her neck. She shivered and let her eyes drift shut, leaning back against him, "I see you've been practicing your magic."

"I have," he attested, rising from his chair. The seat vanished as he turned to face her, seeing her lips parted in elation, the way she leaned back against his younger self. It was an odd experience, as he felt everything the other version of him did, and yet it wasn't the same as looking into a mirror. Or, well, he didn't expect it would be, since this body wasn't doing the actions he saw. He felt the warmth in his palm as he cupped her breast in a younger hand, felt her rub against him even as he felt a rush of cold air across his crotch, simply because he knew he should, because she wasn't pressed up against him. Not this him.

He shook himself out of his thoughts and stepped up to her, brushing his fingers over her cheek. She let out a soft whimper, peeking at him, and she reached out a slender hand to draw him forward. He ducked his head, kissed pink lips that tasted of Ulwaat berries, and sighed happily as he pressed up against her. She let out a satisfied moan as she was pressed comfortably between the two versions of him, warm and safe and so very, very loved. The short hairs of his beard tickled her throat as two sets of lips kissed her neck. Chin tilted up, she moaned, pressing her rear back against one, thrusting her chest forward to the other. He stepped closer, letting her feel each one's desire for her, shivering and speaking his name in a whimper.

"I love you, Luna," he whispered, each version of him at once. One voice smoother, a bit higher with youth, the other lower and with a roughness from a decade of age.

"Noctis...," she gasped lifting an arm to reach awkwardly back, to tousle messy hair. The other rested more easily on the back of his head, scraping over his scalp, and she lifted a leg to hug to his hip, hooking behind his thigh and holding him close. "Oh, Noctis... love me..."

"I will," they assured her.

In the way of this place, a large bed appeared beside them because he willed it so, and they tilted to it, laying her down, each on either side of her. Her dress vanished as she laid back, and a clean shave face pressed into a breast, lips wrapping around nipple, tongue flicking along it. Soft hairs of a beard tickled her face as he kissed her deeply, warmly, sweetly lingering, expressing his love so clearly with the press of his plump lips to hers. She sighed happily, relaxing so completely under him, chest tight with emotion. Teeth scrapped over her nipple and her sigh turned to a moan, and she gave a teasing tug on his hair.

A hand reached between her legs, weathered and callused and oh so warm. Her knees bent and parted for him, and she pressed against him with eagerness. His breath tickled her cheek with his laugh, and he gave in to her eagerness, fingers pushing into her. Another hand joined in, also callused but overall softer than the other, and took to rubbing that sweet bud above her entrance. She whimpered and squirmed as her senses were overcome with him, two hands working deftly between her legs, one set of lips on her breast, tips of cool hair tickling sensitive skin, another set of lips kissing her so sweetly she thought she might pass of heartache of a positive type, were it possible.

She cried out and quivered and the hands near her thighs eased off. Lips still roamed her breasts and her face, and she couldn't help but to smile at the loving attention she was being showered with as she basked in the afterglow of bliss. Hands at her hip began to urge her to turn, and she blinked as she rolled to face the older, truer Noctis. He smiled warmly at her and she matched his expression, eyes narrowing with pleasure as he stroked her cheek with the backs of his fingers. His younger double kissed the nape of her neck and pressed up between her legs, eager for pleasure of his own. She tilted back against him, felt him slide within her, and all three sighed in pleasure.

Her fingers edged between the legs of his older self, the one in front of her, rubbing along him. It was a confusing, but overwhelmingly pleasurable experience, to be feeling as his double did, thrusting within her, and to feel those graceful fingers wrapping around him with skill. He shivered and groaned and she smiled, cupping her palm around his tip and feeling a surge from him. He hissed her name and rocked into her touch.

"Noctis, dear," his thrusts punctuated her words with grunts, and she lifted her hand to lick precum from her thumb, "Won't you, let me, use my mouth here...?"

His eyes drifted shut and she smirked as she saw the pleasure he had from the very idea of it. Then he eagerly nodded and they adjusted so that she was on her knees, with his image behind her, hips thrusting against hers with an impatience that matched his youthful face. He had gotten better during their time here, but it seemed that though this image was controlled by his present self, he still acted with the impetuousness of the twenty year old whose face he bore. She laughed at that impatience, swatting at his hip until she had her elbows comfortably on either side of his older self's hips. When her lips pressed at his base in a sweet kiss, the thrusting slowly began again, a tentative one here, there, and then picking back up the rhythm.

She gasped, taking a moment to readjust, and then she licked along his length, hearing twin groans from him. That was quite the heady rush for her, hearing him in stereo like that, somehow pleasing two of her love at once. She couldn't help herself, feeling some of the youthful impatience seeping into her own thoughts and actions. She wrapped lips around him, taking him into her mouth, bobbing her head with enthusiasm, swallowing him deep along her throat. His hands gripped feverishly at her hair, shaking with tension of pleasure and wanting so bad to guide her even more quickly along him, and of holding himself back from just that. Instead, he gathered up her hair in a messy bunch, holding it back from her face, giving him a good view of her going down on him. He tilted his head, dropping a leg, letting him see her hanging breasts bounce from his rough thrusting behind her. Teeth scratched rough along the side of her throat and she moaned, tongue pressing tight against him as her every muscle tensed with another rush of blinding white pleasure. Her moans vibrated along his length as she bobbed her head, desperately wanting to continue, though it was hard for her to.

She was a stubborn one, and perhaps this place made it easier, but she managed, and she continued to slide her mouth over him. It was at last too much for him, enough to send him over the edge, each of his selves moaning and jerking their hips in a burst of pure bliss, pulsing with spent joy. Luna licked him clean, and he couldn't help but to chuckle at the sight of her pink tongue darting out to run over his tip. Weary with exertion, it became the two of them again, and he drew her up into his arms so that they could rest. Though they were on a bed and in a place that was neither in nor outdoors, it felt as though the sun shone down on them, warming their skin, a breeze in the air carrying the scents of sweet grass and blooming flowers. Eyes drifting shut, they enjoyed the comfort, until minutes later when Luna broke the silence with a drowsy voice, "I'll return the favor, when we wake."

He smiled, hugging her closer to him, lips brushing against golden hair. "Looking forward to it, Luna."


	2. Chapter 2

Soft hands rubbing firmly along his back stirred him from the edges of sleep. Noctis blinked sleepy eyes open and peered up through messy bangs, giving a shake of his head to clear his line of sight. Lunafreya smiled warmly to him, and he softened, returning the expression. She leaned over to kiss his cheek and his eyes drifted shut once more. "Does it feel good, my love?"

"Yeah," he mumbled, voice drowsy with sleepy pleasure. "I didn't think I could be tense here, but it feels like I'm relaxing anyways." Her response was quiet laughter, and after a moment, he spoke up again, "Are you... naked?"

"Well, we did go to sleep naked."

"That hasn't stopped us from waking up clothed before."

"True," she replied, and smiled at him, shrugging. "I guess this time, we wanted to stay bare, for awhile longer." Her hands stopped their wonderful massage, and her arms slipped under his as she moved to lay down along his back. He grunted softly as she settled in place, and he settled in to relax there on his stomach, feeling her breasts at the middle of his back, knowing the way she lay couldn't possibly be comfortable, except in this place maybe it was.

She shifted a moment later and he had to guess that no, no it wasn't comfortable, not even here, but she had enjoyed those few breaths spent like that. She kissed his shoulder and her knees settled more comfortably at his sides. She sat back, and he felt her heat against the dip in his spine. She smiled at him and rubbed his shoulders once more, leaning into it. As she massaged him, he realized she was dragging her hips over his back. He became aware of the dampness there, and he buried his face into his pillow, crossing his arms under it and hugging it close. She let out a little gasp that had him groaning, and she chuckled at that, a low and victorious sound.

He started to shift under her, and she pouted, lifting up on her knees so he could roll onto his back. He blinked at her, clearing his vision, hands settling on her hips, a smile slowly turning up his lips. "You sly little vixen," he mumbled at her, and she started giggling, leaning to lay over his chest, his arms winding across her back as she laughed.

"Well," she said as she calmed down, "I promised returning the favor, so I thought I'd get things started on that."

"Oh?" He raised a brow, and she covered his eyes with her hand, drawing startled laughter from him. When she pulled her hand away, his vision was still blocked, now by a soft cloth that had appeared by magic to blindfold him.

"Just give me a moment to focus now. You were supposed to still be on your stomach, unable to see, you know. Very uncooperative of you." Her voice was playful as she chided him, and he chuckled, reaching a hand to rub along her inner thigh, startling a yelp from her and a playful smack at his hand. "Let me focus, I said!" she laughed. He grinned and behaved himself, things growing quiet for a moment as she focused her magic.

Slender fingers brushed his face and pulled the blindfold away, and he blinked up at the two identical sweet faces. Well, yes, the faces were identical, but he flushed as he realized one of the Lunas, the one still straddled across his stomach, had a pair of cat ears now instead of her human ones, and a long, fluffy tail, the end curved and swaying happily behind her shoulders. He had shown her some of the games he had played, and she had teased from him the admission that he had a slight thing for the cat girl race. But he hadn't expected... Oh, why did this have to work on him.

"L-Luna...," he grunted, and she pressed a finger to his lips to shush him, smiling with a hint of mischief. The other Luna, the double yet looking more like the real Luna, without the feline features, leaned over him, and he swallowed at the expression on her face. She looked somehow imperious, hovering over him, hair pinned up, long earrings dangling, glinting as the light caught them, her gorgeous dress of white and black... He wet his lips and her smirk deepened. Fingers brushed along his jaw, and he felt painfully hard under that touch, feeling so under her power and in possession of her favor. He wanted to keep that favor, wanted desperately to please her in any way she desired, and he started to say as much, but that finger returned to shush him once again.

Luna smiled at him, leaving her image to hold his gaze, to keep him obedient through sheer force of will, that expression promising him so much pleasure. She leaned over him to kiss his chest, and he groaned softly, settling a hand on her shoulder, fingers playing at the tips of her hair. She kissed up his neck, feline ear brushing against his chin, flicking before folding back to cover the sensitive tufts poking out from it. His hand lifted from her shoulder to rub her ear, and she couldn't help but to purr under his ear. He scratched behind her ear then, and she kissed back down his chest so that her ears could perk up to accept the wonderful scratches. Her tail waved excitedly, and he reached down with his other hand to gently take hold of her tail, not really stopping it from moving, but feeling it run across his palm as it waved until free from his loose grasp. He chuckled and shook his head, settling his hand over her rear and squeezing.

She giggled and purred and wrapped lips around his nipple, teasing and sucking for a moment, drawing a heady chuckle from him and earning herself another ear rub. She moved down to settle between his legs, and before he could focus his attention on the excitement of what was to come, his focus was drawn to the other Luna. Her nails gently scratched along his throat and up to his chin, making his head tilt back, his eyes turning up to her. She flashed him a smirk as if to say 'now that's better' and leaned over him for a demanding kiss. It was awkward, upside down as it was, her chin brushing his nose, but she didn't seem to mind, and so he didn't, wouldn't, either. She leaned up and the clips holding the hair pinned up at the back of her head vanished, letting her hair cascade over her shoulder in perfect waves, her braid crown still holding the rest of her hair from her face.

"I want you to please me," she whispered, just as lips wrapped around him to begin to please him. He groaned and he nodded, a hand reaching down to run through hair and scratch behind ears. His other hand reached up to touch her cheek, the Luna that leaned over him, but she just smiled and took that hand in hers, guiding it down to another feline ear. Then she leaned up on her knees, tight skirts making it difficult. Reaching down to the hem, she gripped either side of a seam and ripped the skirt all the way up to her hip. The harsh sound of fabric tearing sent an unexpected jolt of pleasure through him, and he felt as well as heard the squeak that came from that surging pulse of lust.

He cursed under his breath and that it earned a grin from Luna, one full of self satisfaction. Her hands rubbed along his chest, admiring him, taking him in, and she cooed in pleasure, "You are beautiful, my Noctis. Now... May I?" She shifted on her knees, angling her hips toward him, and he looked up at where torn cloth draped between her legs, hiding her from his view, but he knew that all it would take was a nod for him to be given a very intimate sighting. And how desperately he wanted it. Groaning at the press of a tongue along his length, and his desperate need to return that pleasure to her, he nodded eagerly, and she cooed again, murmuring soft praise and brushing fingers along his cheek before she straddled his face and settled down on him.

Her hands rubbed along his chest and held her up, and she did take care at how she pressed down on him. Too much care, to be honest. He knew she wanted his hands on the Luna curled between his legs, and he didn't mind one bit, patting soft hair and rubbing feline ears, drawing more of those purrs to vibrate along his length, making him shiver with delight. But he wanted to urge her to press her weight down on him more, that she could rub against his face, he could take roughness, even seemed to yearn for it now that he had seen such a bold side of her.

He lifted his face up, straining his neck and shoulders, rubbing lips against her, sucking firmly over her, drawing out her sweet bud to press between his lips and tease with his tongue. She let out a deep and gutteral groan and obliged him, hips rocking hard against his chin, pressing him into the pillow. He exalted in the way she ground against his lips, and he was eager to bring her pleasure. It grew difficult to focus, with those moaning, purring lips between his legs. He knew from his own experience, she was feeling what he did here, those twin, yet so very different moans urging him on. She made it easy at least, rolling her hips down, now that he had given her that leave. He moaned and breathed harshly but never seemed to run out of air, except for that almost feeling, that dizzyness that seemed to heighten his pleasure.

He had wanted to get her off first, but he lost that struggle. Bliss rolled hotly through him and he tensed and quivered under her, and to his dismay, she stopped pressing down to his lips, allowing him time to recover. He didn't want to recover, he wanted her to come as well, to join her in ecstasy. He craned his head up, running his tongue over her, tasting her need, and groaning with dissatisfaction when she pulled away. "L-Luna... I thought you wanted..."

"Shh," she said, interrupting him. Hands rubbed along his thighs and he glanced down at Luna, those cat ears perked up, her butt curved up in the air, brilliant white tail a banner of silken fluff, waving around in self-satisfied joy. Those hands slid up his stomach and she stretched out over him, her chest rubbing along his limp and spent length, earning from him a soft groan as sensitive nerves were overstimulated, making him shiver as well. But still he wanted more, even as it was too much, it wasn't nearly enough, and he felt himself begin to surge as her stomach rubbed over him. She straddled him now, and he settled hands on her hips, nodding eagerly before she could even finish quizzically tilting her head.

His impatience was certainly endearing, and she giggled, leaning over him for a kiss, tasting herself on his lips. Her hand reached down between them, and she stroked him back to strength before breaking off the kiss and leaning back. He realized it was now just the two of them, her image having faded, but still she had the cat ears and tail. Holding him in place, she sat back on him, each of them moaning as he slid within her. She began to move over him and yelped when he sat up and wrapped an arm around her back, ducking his head to kiss her neck. Laughing softly as his beard tickled her neck, she tried to roll her hips along him, though the way he leaned into her, tilting her back, made that difficult. "N-Noctis...!" she protested, placing hands on his chest and trying to push him back. He grinned at her and let himself be shoved down, flopping against the mattress with a laugh. She blew fluffy bangs from her brown and puffed her cheeks out in irritation, which only made him laugh all the more.

Hands on hips, Luna pouted at him until he calmed down and began to roll his hips up toward her, encouraging her to continue. Rolling her eyes at him, she couldn't help but to smirk and shake her head. "You are quite ridiculous at times, my dear," she admonished, leaning over him for a kiss, holding herself up on forearms, breasts brushing against his chest and shoulders.

"So you're fond of telling me," he grinned, gently pinching the tip of a feline ear before giving a proper rub and scritch. She whined at him and he laughed, wrapping arms around her and rolling her under him. She yelped and the tail vanished rather than letting it cause her discomfort, and her ears folded aside with distress. She whined his name but cut off when he gave a firm thrust within her and nipped at the side of her neck. The whine turned into a purr of pleasure, and she tilted her chin up to let him at more of her throat. He nipped and licked at her skin, grunting each time he pressed deep within her, groaning against the red marks beginning to form along her smooth skin from the rough treatment of his teeth.

She didn't seem to mind, her legs wrapped around his waist, heels pressing into him as she angled herself up to meet his thrusts eagerly. He held her steady with one hand firmly holding her hip, able to grasp her slim waist easily. His other arm rested up near her head, fingers threading through her hair, scratching behind her ear, rubbing gently. She enjoyed that, the rubbing of her ear, squirming and purring and rolling her body so eagerly along his with every brush of his thumb along her thin cat ear.

Her knees tightened around his sides as he hit that sweet spot deep with her, desperate to keep the angle perfect as he thrust within her, eliciting deep pleasured grunts from her until she wrapped her arms around him, nails biting into the backs of his shoulders, her voice crying out sweetly into his ear. He buried his face into the crook of her neck, held her hips tight now in both hands, rushing towards his own release.

They collapsed together on the bed, Luna's ears returning to their normal human shape and location as her eyes drifted shut and the breeze carried the sweet scent of sylleblossoms across them. He smiled at that, finding the strength to lean over her, take in the sight of her so happy, lips curled up, shoulders at ease, her hair a mess, body nude and shining with sweat from their lovemaking. It was a vision he would never get enough of, one he took every opportunity to enjoy to the fullest.


End file.
